


Bare King

by Winter_Moonlight



Series: You Can't Play Chess Without the Pieces [2]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-07 05:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18866977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Moonlight/pseuds/Winter_Moonlight
Summary: (Continuation of The King’s Bishop’s Gambit)Knights are off to play at the Moon Petal Festival! Leo wants them to enjoy it as much as possible, all together. It’s pretty rare to get everyone together for fun, after all.Now that he is together with Izumi, surely, there is nothing to worry about. Anything that comes their way, they can fight it together!…Er… They ARE together, right?





	1. Bare King

**Author's Note:**

> Description:  
> In chess, a “bare king,” also known as the “lone king,” is a position in which one player only has the king piece remaining – all other pieces have been captured.

With a hop in his steps, Leo makes his way towards the train station. His melodic hums mix in with the sounds of the town around him. A song of gracefully shown perfection, a song that is accompanied by a dance between pride and effort. The people around him ignore the tune as they go about their own lives. Only geniuses, like him, can speak purely through music. He doesn’t expect them to understand his happiness with just this much.

Not anymore.

The late afternoon sunlight forces Leo to squint his eyes slightly. He idly worries about Izumi and Ritsu, the both of them are bad with the heat. But Izumi will, undoubtedly, take care of the both of them – all the while verbalizing a lot of empty complaints.

Thinking about Izumi makes Leo’s heart start to race.

Leo is excited to see him. It was only yesterday that they saw each other last, however Leo hasn’t been able to stop thinking about him.

Izumi, who hates getting dirty, rolled in the damp sand with him, last night. Izumi, who hates sleeping late, stayed out with him, under the stars. Izumi Sena, local tsundere, beautiful model, a member of the powerhouse unit Knights, and excellent academic student, is now Leo’s~!

After all that they went through, last year and just last week, they are finally together. Leo’s inspiration has been unstoppable!

…They are together, now, right?

Leo tilts his head up to look at the bright sky. Wispy clouds smear across the icy blue of the atmosphere. Their relationship was never verbalized, yesterday…

Well, whatever, Leo thinks, his smile returning full force. He’s almost to the train station!

Leo would be surprised if he’s the first one to their meeting spot. Looking around the area, sure enough, he spots one of his knights standing out of the way of pedestrian traffic. The knight he is most excited to see.

On light feet, Leo makes his way over. Once he is right beside him, Leo wraps his hands around Izumi’s arm and leans up to leave a kiss on Izumi’s cheek.

“G’morning, Sena~”

Izumi lets out a muttered, embarrassed sound. “It’s afternoon, Ou-sama.”

Leo laughs, “Sena’s face sure is getting red!”

“You should be careful doing stuff like this out in public, anyways.” Izumi huffs, but stays still.

Leo slowly leans in closer, his chest pressing into Izumi’s arm. He reaches up and puts a finger on Izumi’s bottom lip, pressing down slightly.

“Wh-what, Ou-sama?”

Leo puffs out his cheek in a pout, eyeing the matte red mark on Izumi’s bottom lip. “Sena’s healing too slowly. Why is Sena healing so slow?”

Leo is a fast healer, but Izumi, who takes care of his health and body, should heal faster than this, right?

Is Izumi stressed? What’s the cause of it?

Jerking his head away, Izumi screeches out, “How am I supposed to know?!”

A cough catches their attention.

“Such displays are more suitable for a private setting; do you not think so?” Tsukasa says, his eyes turned away and face blushed.

Leo takes a small step away from Izumi, “Hehh~, what have you been teaching him, Sena? He sounds just like you.”

Crossing his arms, Izumi replies, “If I taught him anything, it was-”

“These are my own morals?!” Tsukasa gasps, aghast. “As a Suou, I have been raised in a more refined manner than that! I do not need Sena-senpai to teach me such things!”

He and Izumi stare at their youngest member silently for a moment.

“You sound so scandalized.” Leo says calmly.

“Leader!”

“Ahh, mou~ I didn’t catch Tsukasa-chan in time.” Arashi frowns cutely, dragging Ritsu along with her as she draws near.

“It really wasn’t that bad, Suu-chan~” Ritsu sleepily draws out. A near-wicked smirk crosses his lips as he gets out of Arashi’s light grip and smoothly glides behind Tsukasa. He puts his arms around Tsukasa’s body, pinning the younger boy’s arms down. Ritsu then whispers, “Should I show you something more?”

“You’re going to give him a heart attack, Kuma-kun.” Izumi says, attempting to hide his laughter.

“Suo~ sure is cute when his face matches his hair! Wahaha!”

Tsukasa starts to squirm, “Please let go, Ritsu-senpai!”

Arashi giggles, “I feel like we’re bullying a small animal. Come on, Ritsu-chan, that’s enough.”

“We should get going.” Izumi adds. “Everyone have everything?”

“Tickets!” Leo proudly says, holding up the coupons he received yesterday. “Aaaand that’s all we need! Let’s go!” Leo cheers while taking Izumi’s hand and heading inside the station.

Izumi sighs in exasperation, but let’s himself get pulled along.

“Aren’t they cute?” Arashi comments dreamily.

“Yep~ The cutest.” Ritsu drawls out while lightly pushing Tsukasa’s back to get the younger boy moving.

“Well, as long as they’re happy.” Tsukasa breaths out with a gentle smile, walking side by side with his comrades.

Leo silently listens to them converse, all the while slowly intertwining his and Izumi’s fingers together. He really has the best knights by his side.

“What should we do first?” Arashi enquires right after they take their seats in train car. “Did everyone have lunch?”

“Who needs lunch when we can eat all of the street food?” Leo remarks, kicking his feet happily.

“Are you a child? You can’t just eat all of that greasy stuff.” Izumi argues. He then turns his head to his other side when he feels a weight on his shoulder. “Hey, Kuma-kun, don’t fall asleep.”

“It’s almost an hour away~” Ritsu retorts.

Leo leans onto Izumi’s other side to get closer to their strategist, “Is the sun still too high for you, Rittsu?”

“Mm… It’s fine, Ou-sama. I’m fine.”

“You’ve been staying awake in the daytime, lately. Are you sure?” Leo presses.

Izumi lets go of Leo’s hand and brings his palm up to lay on Ritsu’s forehead.

Ritsu chuckles breathily, leaning further into Izumi’s side, “You two worry too much.”

“Are your sugar levels low, Ritsu-senpai? I have a hard candy with me.” Tsukasa offers, taking out the little wrapped candy.

“Your temperature is fine. And you, why are you carrying candy around? Hand it over.” Izumi suddenly turns his attention to Tsukasa. He takes his hand away from Ritsu and opens it towards the red head. “You’re going to eat a ton of sweets once we get there. One or the other, Kasa-kun.”

Reluctantly, Tsukasa drops the candy into Izumi’s hand.

“Don’t worry, Tsukasa-chan, Izumi-chan will let you eat whatever you want at the festival.” Arashi interprets.

“Not _whatever_ he wants.” Izumi counters.

While this is going on, Leo quietly studies Ritsu, who is still leaning some of his weight onto Izumi. Probably feeling Leo’s eyes on him, Ritsu turns his head up, looking over Izumi’s shoulder towards him.

Hm…

He and Ritsu continue to stare at one another, both unflinchingly meeting each other’s curious gaze.

Now that Izumi is no longer holding Leo’s hand, Leo puts a hand on Izumi’s shoulder to steady himself as he reaches behind Izumi with the free one. Ritsu closes an eye briefly as Leo brushes Ritsu’s bangs to the side and strokes his cheek with a finger.

Ritsu is warm. He’s alive. On the outside, at least.

Like Izumi concluded, Ritsu isn’t too warm, to Leo’s relief. Although, he is a little surprised that Ritsu doesn’t pull away. Ritsu doesn’t like to be touched much, more so than Izumi, unless Ritsu initiates the contact.

Izumi and Ritsu are opposites, but the same. Like they’re on the same, natural wavelength, but their personalities are a far cry from each other.

Staring into Ritsu’s eyes, Leo notes the clarity of them. The red irises are rather pretty, Leo contemplates. It’s the same type of pretty that Leo would call Izumi’s eyes.

And yet, no matter how pretty something is, it can never fully mask the hidden truth.

Leo wonders why Ritsu looks so lonely. It is as though Ritsu is empty on the inside. He rests the pads of his fingers on Ritsu’s cheek gently, silently urging Ritsu to ask something of him. As his King, as his friend, what can Leo do to dispel the feeling?

Ritsu’s lips lift in a soft smile, which is then accompanied by a slow wink.

Is that so, Rittsu? Leo says in his mind. If Ritsu is sure, then Leo will back down for now. That is to say, he will keep an eye on Ritsu until something changes.

“What are you two doing back there?” Izumi grumbles, having a difficult time turning his head now that he has leaned forward to give the duo space.

“Rittsu’s alive on the outside!” Leo informs cheerfully.

“Hah?” Izumi lets out an incredulous noise. “Of course, he is.”

Ritsu chuckles, “Ou-sama and I were just playing, Secchan~ Don’t get so jealous~”

Izumi’s perfectly shaped eyebrow rises in irritation. “That is the farthest thing from my mind.”

The expected, easy banter between the five of them ensues from then on, lasting all the way until they make it to their destination.

“Let’s eat!” Leo declares, spreading out his arms to soak up the sun.

“Can we get those fluffy, cloud-like sweets? I see them often at commoner festivals.” Tsukasa asks, his eyes starting to sparkle in excitement.

“Sweets first?” Arashi comments next. “Cotton candy isn’t very filling, though. Especially if Ou-sama hasn’t eaten yet.”

“If that does not suit your palate, then why not taiyaki? Tenma-kun often says eating the belly is the best part.”

“Suu-chan is sure full of energy. Will you fall asleep on our way home, like last night?” Ritsu prods playfully.

“Th-That-!” Tsukasa cheeks flush a deep red. “That was a fluke! Please forget about it!”

“But you were so adorable. There’s nothing to be embarrassed about~” Arashi reassures light heartedly.

“Oh, that, that!” Leo cuts in, skipping off towards one of the food stalls.

“Ou-sama, don’t just go off alone.” Izumi complains, following instinctively.

They purchase two small plates of the food before Leo is chanting on his way back to the others, “Takoyaki~ Takoyaki~”

Izumi sighs in defeat as he holds out one of the containers.

“Secchan has given up.” Ritsu chuckles, popping a morsel into his mouth. “Ha, hot.”

“Stupid.” Izumi retorts dryly, taking a reluctant bite.

“Try it, Suo~” Leo insists, holding a toothpick pierced through a takoyaki ball towards the younger boy.

“I can feed myself, Leader.” Tsukasa dodges the food and picks up a different toothpick from Leo’s container. He warily eyes the non-sweet before taking a small bite.

“Good, right?” Leo says smugly. He turns to Arashi next. “Here, Naru. Should I feed you?”

Arashi picks up her own toothpick. “Aren’t you being too cute, today? It’s fine, Ou-sama. You’re hungrier than I am, so eat up.”

The five of them go about the festival like this for a while. Trying out one food together before moving onto the next.

Leo shifts his eyes to Izumi, wondering if the model is even having any fun. Izumi only eats a small bite or two of anything they get before passing it off to him or the others. Some of it he refuses to eat at all. Sidling up to his side, Leo links one finger through Izumi’s. Izumi only glances at him before looking forward again.

Leo feels a twinge in his heart, but ignores the feeling for now. Something new catches his eye. “Let’s play something!”

Soon they find out that Arashi is the best at games and Tsukasa is the worse.

“I will defeat it, one day.” Tsukasa says, determination sparkling in his eyes as he clenches a fist.

“It’s only a children’s game.” Izumi reminds. “You don’t need to _defeat_ it.”

Tsukasa changes his sentence, “I will master this skill. Narukami-senpai, please teach me.”

Ritsu snorts in amusement.

“You’re such a serious boy.” Arashi giggles. “I think just having fun is the most important part, though?”

“Wahaha! Naru sure is good at everything, huh?” Leo exclaims, forcing his smile.

If Izumi isn’t having fun, then Leo feels terrible for dragging him along. His mood has always been slightly dependent on Izumi’s. They share both the good and the bad, the happiness and the sadness. Just as he reaches for Izumi’s hand again, Leo stops himself.

Maybe Leo is touching him too much?

…Are they even together, romantically? Leo was so sure of it before… Thinking back, his knights always allow him to touch them as he pleases, barring anything that invades personal space indecently.

For now, Leo will leave Izumi alone.

Putting his hands behind his neck in a relaxed manner to keep them away, Leo asks, “Should we finally go get something sweet?”

“I _knew it._ You were avoiding them on purpose, weren’t you, Leader?!” Tsukasa pouts.

Leo sticks out his tongue. “You should always eat dessert last~”

“…I do not want to hear that from you, Leader.”

“You usually don’t show that you want sweets this badly, Suu-chan.” Ritsu teases. He slings his arms around Izumi’s shoulders, as if asking Izumi to carry him. “You’re actually acting your age for once.”

“And you are not. Get off.” Izumi growls, stepping away, but subtly making sure that Ritsu doesn’t fall completely.

Leo tilts his head, narrowing his eyes in thought

He can’t get a grasp of Izumi. Leo can’t tell if Izumi is feeling a sensory overload or if he doesn’t mind Ritsu’s touch. He turns his eyes towards the ground, feeling a whimper trying to escape from his throat.

“Ou-sama, let’s get some taiyaki. Tsukasa-chan is starting to brood.” Arashi says with a trill, breaking Leo out of his thoughts. She links a hand around the crook of his elbow and starts to pull him away from the others to a nearby stand.

Perking up forcibly, Leo exclaims, “Naru sure likes Suo~! Aren’t you full? You haven’t been eating as much as the rest of us.”

“I’m not like you boys who can eat all day and night. A girl has to keep her figure, you know?”

Leo hums, “Models.”

Arashi giggles in return, “I guess they do say there is always room for dessert. If it makes you feel better, I’ll eat.”

“If you’re having fun, then it’s fine if you don’t.” Leo says as they make it to the stand. However, before he can order, Arashi holds up four fingers to the worker and smiles charmingly. “Why four?”

“You’re worried about Izumi-chan, right? I’ll split mine with him, he can’t refuse like that.”

“…I never said that... I worry about all of my knights.”

Exchanging tickets for food, the two of them hold one taiyaki in each hand and start to head back to the main group.

“You’re not so cute, anymore, being dishonest like this.” Arashi winks. The conversation ends as they near the others. “We’re back! Here, Ritsu-chan, for you. Izumi-chan, split this one with me?”

“No way.” Izumi retorts instantly.

“Oh, come on~” Arashi sings, carefully tearing the dessert in half and bringing it close to Izumi’s lips. “Ahh~”

Izumi reels back. “What do you think you’re doing?! Ugh, fine, but only this.”

While handing one to Tsukasa, Leo silently watches from the corner of his vision. “Careful, Suo~, it’s hot.”

“Secchan looks so unhappy.” Ritsu chuckles. “What? Do you want more? Here~”

“You two are on thin ice.” Izumi hisses, backing away from them even more.

“You’re not going to eat, Leader?” Tsukasa says softly. He tilts his head, holding the taiyaki with both hands and near his mouth.

Cute.

Leo smiles, “I’m waiting for your reaction. So, hurry up, newbie~”

Tsukasa clicks his tongue in a tsk, “I told you not to call me that.”

“Mhm~ Mhm~” Leo replies, eyeing Tsukasa patiently. Tsukasa sighs and grudgingly follows the silent command. His eyes light up like a child’s at the taste. “Wahaha, you really are interesting!”

Leo shifts his eyes to Izumi again. His knight is casually talking to the others. Like nothing has changed. Like Leo is just one of them.

Like Leo is not special.

Has this all been in Leo’s head?

The seed of doubt starts to take root and bud.

Izumi and Arashi take it easy on the food consumption as the day turns to dusk while the other three keep going.

“Carry me to the train station.” Ritsu whines, slumping onto Arashi’s shoulders.

“It’s your fault for being a glutton.” Izumi rolls his eyes.

“Ritsu-chan, it helps your digestion if you walk after eating.” Arashi gently pries the boy off. “Come on, stay standing.”

“So cruel.” Ritsu sighs. His eyes shift from her to Izumi, making Izumi raise an eyebrow. “I’m sure Ou-sama would like a lift, too.”

Hearing his name, Leo turns his head. “Ah… No, I’m alright. Sena doesn’t need to worry about me.”

Ritsu blinks, staring blankly at Leo.

“Hmph,” Izumi makes a soft noise. “Kasa-kun? You holding up alright?”

“I cannot imagine people living for very long if all commoners do this at every festival.” Tsukasa slumps against a street light pole.

Izumi exhales, “I warned you not to eat too much. I’m making you all work it off during lessons.”

“Usurping the king, Secchan~?”

Leo cocks his head slightly, his expression falling to something almost void of emotions. “Sena has always been free to take the throne, though.”

Although Ritsu says it in a playful manner, Leo’s reply makes the group fall into a tense silence.

Leo peers at them quietly.

They love him. They love him now. He knows that.

But will they love him forever?

“I was just kidding…” Ritsu replies softly. “Ou-sama.”

“Don’t say dumb things, Ou-sama, Kuma-kun. As if I want to take it.” Izumi grabs Ritsu and Tsukasa’s arms. “It’s getting dark, so let’s go home. Come on, Kasa-kun.”

As soon as he gets the two moving, Izumi lets go, not looking back to see if Leo and Arashi are following.

Ah… Is Izumi mad?

Leo feels fingers press into his back. Looking beside him brings him face to face with Arashi.

“It has been a long day, let’s go, hm?” She smiles gently.

Nodding, Leo takes a step forward. Arashi’s fingers stay pressing between his shoulder blades, a silent reminder that there is someone beside him.

Leo always initiates the contact between himself and Izumi. What if he is only being a bother?

He shakes his head. He feels himself slipping out of sync with everyone. He can’t read them at all, anymore.

“Don’t overthink it, Ou-sama.”

“What?” Leo asks. Being so absorbed in his thoughts, he isn’t sure, exactly, what she said to him.

Arashi shoots him a devilish smirk. A model’s smile. Something so tantalizing that it makes Leo’s heart stutter. “People hate it when others don’t listen, you know? Us models especially.”

“Why’s that?” Leo tilts his head. He feels his back and abdominal muscles tense up as Arashi’s fingers trail down to his waist so softly that the sensation tickles him. “Naru?”

She lowers her head closer to speak in a murmur, “We work so hard to communicate without words, you know? Are you saying we’re just rookies that need to go back to training? You’re usually so good at this, Ou-sama. If you’re teasing, don’t be so mean~”

Out of shock, Leo steps away. He couldn’t read his knights before, while doubt clouded his mind, but this is a side he has never seen before.

The next time he blinks, Arashi has her innocent, cheerful smile back on her face. The usual Arashi.

…What was that?

Is he imagining this whole day? Is he still sleeping in his bed and dreaming all of this?

Leo’s eyes are wide and he feels the heat radiating off of his cheeks.

“They’re going to leave us behind~ Come on.” Arashi says in amusement, putting her hands behind her back and lightly walking forward. She looks over her shoulder with a wistful smile. “But you really are being mean, you know?”

Mean?

He didn’t challenge them to Judgement. He hasn’t been mean… Has he?

The group doesn’t talk all the way to the train station. The mood is vastly different from when they started the day together. However, he can count his lucky stars that Izumi decides to sit in the seat beside him.

“Ritsu-senpai?” Tsukasa calls out questioningly as the older boy leans onto his shoulder.

“Let’s nap, Suu-chan.”

“That is improp-” Tsukasa is interrupted by a yawn. He quickly covers his mouth with a hand.

“Come on~ Fall into a food coma with me~” Ritsu croons in a low voice. He shifts his eyes briefly to the silent Leo and observing Izumi. “It’s fine, Secchan will bring us home.”

“I never said I would.” Izumi crosses his arms and legs.

“Nacchan, you sleep, too.”

“Ritsu-chan,” Arashi sighs sympathetically.

Leo wonders what their silent conversation is about.

Izumi raises an eyebrow. “What is with you two?”

“Make sure to wake us up when we’re home, Secchan~” Ritsu smiles, getting comfortable on Tsukasa’s shoulder.

“Ritsu-senpai, we shouldn’t burden our seniors like this.” Tsukasa tries to argue, but his head is lightly pushed towards the figure on his other side.

“You don’t need to sleep, just relax, Tsukasa-chan. You don’t want to upset your stomach even more, do you?” Arashi asks, leaning her head onto Tsukasa’s.

Izumi harrumphs but doesn’t comment further.

Leo watches the three of them as they get lulled into a light slumber. The rhythmic motions and sounds of the train create a lullaby so perfect that Leo isn’t sure he can compose a masterpiece to match.

Making sure not to trouble Izumi, Leo carefully shifts in his seat to look out the window. One by one, the city comes back to life now that the sun has gone below the horizon. Street lights, house lights, advertisements all shine brightly against the darkening sky. Inspiration bubbles to the surface, itching his skin.

Unexpectedly, Leo feels a shoulder rest against his shoulder. An arm press against arm. Looking next to him, Izumi is engrossed with playing on his cell phone, either not noticing the contact or not caring about it.

Even just this much is a comfort to Leo.

Normally, Leo will lean his head onto Izumi’s shoulder without a second thought. Today, however, he feels as though he has overstayed his welcome in Izumi’s personal bubble. He doesn’t want to be a bother… He doesn’t want to be abandoned. Staring out the window once more, the blurring lights of the city start to seamlessly blend together with the melancholic nocturne resounding in his mind, birthing a new story.

He wonders if Izumi has a pen and paper on him? Leo is longing to write the notes down. The melody urges him.

He keeps his eyes trained outside, stubbornly.

So close and yet so far… Leo’s heart yearns for Izumi’s wholly. He’s aware that Izumi loves him, but is it the same love that Leo feels towards Izumi? He was so sure last night… naively so.

Leo started every touch.

Leo started every deep kiss.

Friends and family can peck each other’s lips all the time, can’t they? Like Izumi did.

Is he becoming crazier? He feels trapped in a whirlwind of thoughts that are clashing together.

Maybe when loving someone, it makes it harder to read them; not easier.

Leo looks down when a hand grabs his from his lap.

Phone in one hand, Leo’s hand in the other, Izumi casually examines one side before flipping Leo’s hand to look at the other. Izumi then places the hand back down onto Leo’s thigh and silently asking for the other.

Leo doesn’t think twice about putting his other hand in Izumi’s.

Izumi inspects this one, too. He runs his thumb over hardened skin where a wound is still scabbed over. Izumi doesn’t say anything else as he puts the hand down and goes back to fiddling with his phone.

During that, Leo notices that Izumi has shifted closer. Their outer thighs pressing together along with their arms now.

…But Leo still isn’t sure. He’s still doubting how much is alright.

He hopes, by tomorrow, his brain can start working normally, again.

When they are near their station, Izumi gets up to shake the others awake. Leo follows his example and puts a hand on Arashi’s shoulder. He smiles gently as he observes them. His knights sure are cute when they’re asleep.

One by one, they awaken slowly and follow Leo and Izumi out of the train car like ducklings.

“You alright, Kasa-kun?” Izumi asks. The group is currently loitering outside of the station, almost reluctant to part ways.

“Yes, why do you ask?”

“We’d be in the most trouble if something were to happen to _you._ ” Izumi sighs jokingly.

“Undoubtedly.” Tsukasa retorts back with a smirk of his own. “But nothing will happen as long as my seniors are looking after me. Isn’t that right?”

Izumi shrugs with his hand, “And you repay us by challenging other units to Duels without consulting us.”

They get along well, Leo ponders.

He wants to be a part of it, too… Will his piece ever be able to match theirs like a set?

“One time, Sena-senpai.” Tsukasa says dryly.

Ritsu makes a noise as he stretches his arms above his head. “I should call Maa-kun to come.”

“It’s nighttime. Shouldn’t you be full of energy?” Arashi questions. “Leave Mao-chan to relax, why don’t you?”

“Fine~” Ritsu sings out. “Then I’m leaving first. Good night~”

“Ehh~” Leo pouts loudly, jumping onto Ritsu’s back. “Leaving us already? Don’t you want to play all night?”

Ritsu grunts at the impact. “Ou-sama?”

“You’re suddenly energetic.” Arashi says. Leo looks at her and notices that same understanding smile she had on earlier. “Don’t force yourself too much.”

“Wahaha what are you saying?” Leo asks. “I ate so much; I have extra energy to use up now!”

“If you have so much energy, you wouldn’t mind finishing the choreography to that new song with me, would you?” Izumi asks, his expression not as amused as Leo hoped it would be.

“Ah… Sena is making me work.” Leo tries to laugh off, landing back on his feet. However, even if it is only like this, Leo will take any time he can to spend with Izumi. “Sure, if that’s what Sena wants~”

“Kasa-kun, can you get home alright?” Izumi turns back to their youngest knight.

Tsukasa shifts his eyes to Leo before answering, “I will call my driver. You do not need to worry.”

“Kuma-kun? Naru-kun?”

Arashi turns to Ritsu, who gives a nod in confirmation. “Yeah, we’re good.” She replies.

“Then good night. We’re practicing this tomorrow.” Izumi informs, turning in the direction of his home. “Come on, Ou-sama.”

Leo’s wrist is grabbed gently to be tugged forward. Wanting to wave farewell to the others, he looks over his shoulder – only to see the three of them look at each other in concern.

He doesn’t complain, but Izumi shortly let’s go of his wrist. Leo’s heart twists painfully. The subsequent train ride and walk to Izumi’s house is silent; both of them lost in their own minds. Leo, almost, doesn’t even know what to say, anymore. His head is completely fogged up with doubts; the cracks that were beginning to heal start to scream anew.

It’s just Sena, Leo thinks. His lifelong battle partner…

…Maybe that is also a one-sided feeling? Has all of this been forced onto Izumi since the beginning? Like when the ‘King’ title was granted to Leo, even though Izumi deserved it more?

“Mama and Papa are overseas, so we won’t bother anyone.”

Snapping out of his thoughts, Leo looks up. They are standing in front of Izumi’s home.

Izumi unlocks the front door and gestures to take off their shoes.

It has been a long time since Leo last stepped into this house. The scent brings a sense of nostalgia. The Sena House started to pick up the aroma of the others. No matter how many times Izumi cleaned up the place, infecting it with his own scent, the others always stayed long enough to mix in their own again.

That studio is their territory. It’s Knights’s. Leo doesn’t want it any other way, no matter how much it may change within.

The two of them step into Izumi’s bedroom, Leo trailing behind.

“Thirsty?” Izumi asks with his back turned to him as he deposits his wallet and keys onto his desk. He looks over his shoulder for an answer.

Leo only shakes his head, the heavily silent atmosphere at risk of shattering completely.

Izumi hums, turning his head around again to look at what he’s doing.

Leo takes his eyes off of the beauty to close the door, only to get his breath caught in his throat when a hand pushes his shoulder against the wall. He’s suddenly very close to the scent that he was reminiscing about.

True to his ballet training, Izumi’s light steps made very little noise, giving Leo’s sensitive ears no warning.

“Then shut up.” Izumi hisses softly.

Leo has never seen the blue of Izumi’s eyes so filled with rampant fire. Not even when faced with Judgement, where Leo only saw melancholy within their depths.

Izumi is furious.

“…I haven’t said anything…” Leo murmurs, casting his eyes down. They are so close to each other.

The instincts of a cornered animal start to flow through Leo’s veins when Izumi presses his knee against Leo’s, effectively keeping him against the wall. He swallows nervously, fisting his hands besides him.

“Inside that pretty head of yours, stupid. Shut it up.” Izumi’s voice becomes softer, the bite of words growing weaker. His hands move from Leo’s shoulders to his cheeks, thumbs gently caressing the skin. “What is it? What knocked you off balance?”

The pleading quiver in Izumi’s voice makes a sharp lump appear in Leo’s throat. Has Izumi been in pain because of him?

“I…” But Leo can’t say it. To say it meant forcibly pitching Izumi’s heart onto a battlefield Izumi isn’t ready for. “I’m sorry.” Leo says instead. He looks down with his eyes, unable to move his head with Izumi holding it. “I’ll get it together by tomorrow.”

He’ll get it together and be able to read his knights again. Understand Izumi’s gestures and hidden words again.

“I didn’t ask for an apology.”

Leo is pushed back further, his head lightly thumping against the wall.

Staring into each other’s eyes seem to give Izumi his answer. “If you’re lonely, say it. You are not a bare king.”

“I am the Naked King, though.”

“No, you’re _not._ ” Izumi insists with another squeeze to Leo’s cheeks. “I didn’t get captured. None of us were defeated. We’re here.”

“…I thought we were supposed to choreograph?”

Leo has, always, only been loved for his songs.

“You’re such an idiot.” Izumi moves his head down, lips brushing against Leo’s as he adds, “You’re so annoying…”

“Sena…”

“Do you want to hear it, after all, Ou-sama?”

“I’m really in love with you, Sena. So…” Leo changes the conversation’s direction abruptly, bringing his hands up and grabs ahold of Izumi’s wrists. He needs to stop Izumi… But he needs to know, too. He closes the miniscule distance between their lips, stealing a kiss. Izumi’s lips are soft, pliant against his own. “…This is what I want.”

“Mhm.” Izumi purrs against Leo’s lips.

A confirmation, he realizes.

He is getting back in sync with his knight’s inner workings. He can understand that much.

Leo moves his hands and pushes against Izumi’s chest, making the other boy step back. As they move, Leo’s mouth finds Izumi’s again and again. His mind is getting lost in a different haze than before. The aching solitude in his heart waning.

He glides his tongue across Izumi’s lower lip. Leo can feel the shiver in Izumi’s body beneath his palms. When Izumi opens his mouth more, Leo slips it in.

Soon, Izumi bumps into his bed and stops; however, Leo is insistent. It’s Leo who pushes Izumi’s shoulders, this time – all the way until Izumi is sitting. The model huffs as he’s pressed further down and onto his back, Leo kneeling next to him. He laces one hand with Izumi’s, bringing it up next to Izumi’s head.

Obedient, Leo absently contemplates when he trails his lips away and down Izumi’s jaw. Instinctively, Izumi tilts his head, giving Leo more access.

“Don’t…” The model breathlessly whispers.

Leo stops immediately, but doesn’t quite move from his spot, waiting for Izumi to elaborate.

“Don’t?”

Skin raises to bump against Leo’s oh-so-near lips as Izumi swallows. “Don’t leave a mark.”

Leo contemplates it over. He isn’t knowledgeable as to how to or not to leave a mark. And isn’t the prospect reliant on how easily a person can bruise? The only way to find out is to experiment.

“But I can keep going?” Leo whispers back, laying a kiss just under Izumi’s ear.

“Mmm…” Izumi closes his lips tightly together, his free hand grabs at Leo. “Are you ever _quiet_?”

Leo’s lips stretch into a grin that he’s sure Izumi can feel against his skin. Izumi Sena, Leo’s always fussy, beautiful muse.

Feeling his muse tug to pull him up, Leo does as he’s silently asked. Face to face again, he stares into vibrant icy blue eyes.

“Hm?” Leo hums questioningly.

It takes a moment, but Izumi finally answers, “I’m in love with you, too… I love you, Leo-kun.”

Being pressed together like they are, he is sure Izumi can feel the quake in his heart. A quake so powerful, a shudder travels throughout his whole body.

He doesn’t want Izumi to see. He doesn’t want Izumi to realize there is a sting behind his eyes. Leo leans down quickly, covering Izumi’s mouth with his own once more, expressing all of the gratitude he held within his heart; willingly handing over all of himself.

Someone finally said it back.


	2. Time: 40/2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title Explanation: The most popular time control in chess is 40/2. This means each player must make 40 moves within 2 hours.
> 
> If neither player wins at this point, there's a special added time that I won't get into just yet~ If a player does win by points within the initial time frame, then congratulations.

Leo slowly blinks his eyes open. The morning sun greets him through the window. The room laid before him is set up strangely. That is, until he remembers that he stayed overnight at Izumi’s house. With his senses waking up one by one, Leo notices a warmth pressed between his shoulder blades as he lays on his side.

The arm draped over his chest tells him that it is Izumi who is next to him. Leo lays his arm over Izumi’s, bringing Izumi’s hand closer to tuck under his chin. Leo shifts as little as possible as he turns his head, trying to get a view of the sleeping boy. However, it is to no avail. Leo doesn’t want to risk waking the model up.

Absently, he wonders what time it is.

Letting Izumi’s hand go, Leo reaches out to the nightstand. He ends up only being able to grab Izumi’s phone, but that is all the better. He maneuvers his other hand out of the covers and starts to fiddle with it.

One time, Leo managed to weasel out the passcode from Izumi. Hoping that Izumi has yet to change it, Leo types it in.

Success, Leo thinks triumphantly.

First order of business is to turn off all of the alarms.

Next is to type up a quick note of the choreography that they managed to finish last night in an email.

Leo traps Izumi’s curled hand under his chin a little more, nuzzling it close as he types. Izumi wrote the steps and movements in detail in a notebook, but Leo’s bullet-pointed information will suffice for now. Attaching the song to the email, he sends it off to the other three members of his unit. His partner can yell at him later for opening Izumi’s personal email like that.

He feels Izumi start to shift behind him. The model rubs his forehead harder between Leo’s shoulders and makes a cute noise.

“You can keep sleeping.” Leo whispers, looking down to kiss the top of Izumi’s fingers gently.

The arm around him tightens its embrace.

“Leo-kun…”

“Hm? Good morning.”

“Morning… What time is it?”

Leo looks at the phone in his hand. “Almost nine?”

Izumi is silent for a moment, letting the information sink in. Leo is then awkwardly shoved as Izumi gets up abruptly.

“What?”

“Nine.” Leo repeats, rolling onto his back and looking up at Izumi. He turns the phone around. “See?”

“Idiot!” Izumi climbs over him and hops onto the floor. “We have school.”

Reaching out, Leo manages to grab the edge of Izumi’s shirt before he can get away. “We’re late, anyways. You don’t need to hurry, that will only get you in trouble, you know?”

“Whose fault is it that we’re late?” Izumi growls back, glaring.

Leo smiles innocently. “Skipping one day won’t hurt Sena, I promise~”

“It might hurt you, stupid King. Skip any more and you’ll be held back.”

“You make sure I do well on my exams, so it’s not as bad as you think.” Leo chuckles. “Relax, Sena~”

Izumi only huffs and turns to gather some clothes. “They might be a little long, but you can borrow one of my uniforms.”

“I’m already borrowing Sena’s clothes, though.” Leo sits up and tugs at the sleeping wear he was leant. “Besides, I don’t have my books, anyways.”

“When was the last time you even brought them?” Izumi replies, tossing over a pile of clothes. “Nazunyan will probably cover for you.”

“Ehhh…”

Izumi goes to wash up in the bathroom first and then it’s Leo’s turn. When Leo returns to the room, he finds Izumi readily narrowing his eyes at him through a mirror.

“Sena is sure full of energy in the morning.” Leo says with a nervous chuckle.

“I told you not to leave a mark.” Izumi grumbles. He holds a small tube in one hand and an applicator in the other. Using the tip, he taps it onto the skin of his neck.

Ah.

“Sorry?” Leo sheepishly replies. He sits down on the bed to wait.

The sun is really shining through the window, now. It sure is getting late in the morning.

His attention is caught by Izumi again when he stands up. Looking at Izumi’s neck, Leo notices the even toned skin. Perfectly covered, as expected.

Izumi steps up to stand before him. “Punishment.”

The question Leo has on his tongue is forgotten as Izumi grasps Leo’s head in both of his hands and press their mouths together. An instantly deep kiss. Leo’s eyes fall half lidded. He can feel all of his senses zero in on this one sensation alone.

The noise that escapes from his throat is caught in Izumi’s; the sound muffled to their ears.

Izumi is taking control entirely. Izumi is taking Leo’s power away.

That’s fine, Leo thinks sluggishly. Blearily. Izumi can take dominance any time he wishes.

A thin trail of saliva still connects their lips when they part. It gets snapped by Izumi’s tongue before he speaks, “Let’s go.”

“…Mean.”

Izumi’s lips lift in a smirk, all the while reaching down and beginning to tie the green tie Leo left undone. “Deserve it.”

Leo buzzes, waiting for the perfect moment to hop up and pecking Izumi’s lips again. “Fine.”

Izumi harrumphs and tightens the tie a little more, obstructing Leo’s trachea and making the orange head choke on his breath softly. “We’re already late, let’s not miss the afternoon classes, too.”

As Izumi turns to gather his books, Leo tugs the knot back into a suitable place all the while sticking his tongue out.

“Keep doing that and I won’t make you breakfast.”

“Caught.” Leo chuckles, locking eyes with Izumi through the mirror. “Your cooking is so good, though~ Feed your boyfriend~”

Izumi looks at himself in the mirror, once more. He lightly ruffles his bangs with just the tips of his fingers before replying, “Yeah, yeah. What do you want?”

“Whatever Sena is having!” Leo bounces up from the bed, almost slipping on the longer pants that slid around his feet. “Wah!”

“Don’t-” Izumi reaches out, grabbing Leo’s arm. “Hurt yourself… Ugh, sit back down.”

Leo obeys with amusement. Izumi steps closer again and kneels down to start folding the pant legs up.

At this rate, they will miss all of their morning classes. Since Izumi is putting all of this effort in, Leo will just have to sneak them in before the afternoon ones start.

“I love you, Sena~”

He’s sure Izumi can see the wide, giddy smile he just can’t seem to get rid of on his face.

When Izumi is done with the pants, he reaches up and fiddles with Leo’s little ponytail this time. “Yeah. Love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pure fluff to soften things before what may happen in Part Three ^^

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to make a series out of the first story! I'm sure you can guess where this is going? Hehe let's see how this turns out~
> 
> Chat with me on Twitter? @SnowyWinterNght


End file.
